In a synchronous motor in which permanent magnets are buried in a rotor, the magnetic pole central axis of each permanent magnet is referred to as a d-axis, and an axis that is electrically and magnetically orthogonal to the d-axis is referred to as a q-axis. As a conventional structure, an example in which plural permanent magnets are buried in the d-axis has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Further, as a permanent magnet-type rotating electric machine combined with reluctance torque, Patent Literature 2 has been known. Further, Patent Literature 3 shows a rotor of a permanent magnet-type rotating machine whose configuration is simplified by reducing the number of permanent magnets while obtaining high reluctance torque.